


Rodney/Todd

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Wraith Feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Rodney/Todd

Being fed on by a wraith is Rodney's second-least favourite way of dying, after drowning in cold water by himself, but before anaphylaxis, which used to be at the top (bottom?) of the list. But there's nothing like having the life drained out of you, every limb and organ every cell screaming in agony as it dies and dries and withers, to make you realise that you really don't like it.

The Wraith who does it looks into Rodney's eyes the whole time, grinning, slobbering, manic. It's absurdly, grotesquely intimate.

And then the Wraith himself is convulsing in pain, screaming in that low-bass scream that they have as another Wraith - Todd? sucks the life out of him. It's a whole life-sucking chain. The pain starts to die out in Rodney's body, being replaced by exhaustion, lethargy. He thinks about closing his eyes.

But then Todd's hand slams into his chest. Rodney has only a moment to think no, please, no more before he feels it, flowing through his body, crackling with energy and pleasure. It's like an orgasm and at the same time nothing like an orgasm at all: this thick rush of life pouring through him, remaking him again from the inside out. His fingertips crackle with it, his hair stands on end, his dick gets hard, the muscles of his legs twist and flex almost out of his control with the sheer pleasure of moving, of being in motion. Now he does close his eyes, gasping, writhing.

When Todd is done, Rodney shudders in a breath, and god, even the air feels sweet and heady as it rushes into his lungs. Todd is still hovering over him, just like the other wraith, too close and intimate, grinning at him. Rodney is brimming full of life and he reaches forward and grabs Todd by the back of the head and kisses him sloppily on the neck, just wanting contact, just wanting touch. The skin is slick and cool beneath his lips.

He can see why John let Todd go, that time.

The buzz dies quickly, though, and he sort of comes back to himself with his mouth pressed to Todd's jaw, gnawing on it a little.

"Doctor McKay," Todd says, warningly. Rodney stops working his teeth against Todd's skin and pulls back, blinking.

"Uh. Right," Rodney says. "Thanks. That was - uh. Great."

Todd's grin gets a little wider, and - ew - a little fishier. Rodney still sort of wants to make out with it, though, which is a new low even for him.

"I know," Todd says. He helps Rodney to his feet and suddenly Rodney feels awkward about the whole thing.

"Look," he says, at the same time that Todd says, "I must - " Rodney gestures for Todd to go first.

"I would prefer if you did not mention this to John Sheppard," Todd says. Rodney bites his lip and nods.

"That's just what I was going to say." Rodney can only hope that Todd's reasons are different from his reasons.

Keeping a good two feet between them, they work their way back to the hive's control room to find the others.


End file.
